L'adversité rassemble
by Tonny3
Summary: La relation entre Natsu et Grey prend un nouveau tournant et ça fait des étincelles! Mais heureusement, l'adversité rassemble! Crack, Yaoi NatsuxGrey
1. Chapter 1

Bonchour tout le monde!Voilà une nouvelle fic sur le couple Natsu x Grey! J'aurai voulu la poster plus vite, mais j'ai plusieurs problèmes techniques donc ça ira lentement!

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima! Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode (tome 9 sauf erreur) où ils sont en yukatas parce que j'ai juste adoré ça!^^

Notes: J'espère que les personnages seront pas trop OOC! Yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas, lisez pas! Crack, si vous avez pas d'humour, venez pas!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Natsu se réveilla tranquillement, encore à moitié endormit, savourant l'air frais. Un courant d'air jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le visage. D'abord, il remarqua la chaleur du corps de Grey qui se blottissait inconsciemment dans son sommeil contre lui. Il essaya de se lever sans réveiller le dormeur, dont le souffle court lui effleurait les côtes, mais au moment de se redresser l'étreinte se fit plus forte.<p>

Ça faisait maintenant un mois c'était passé depuis leur premier baiser, Natsu venait chez lui pour dormir et passer du temps ensemble. Ils avaient décidé de vivre ça juste tout les deux et ils s'en sortaient bien. Ils se battaient toujours, mais la façon de se réconcilier changeait. Ce matin-là, ils auraient cependant mieux fait de rester au lit.

Après avoir réussi à se motiver, nos deux amants se levèrent. Ils allèrent se passer le visage sous l'eau froide histoire de paraître frais et prirent le chemin de la guilde sans rien dire, juste en appréciant la présence de l'autre. Arrivé là-bas, ils se dépêchèrent de prendre quelque chose à manger et c'est là que tout bascula.

Natsu adorait manger, beaucoup manger, tandis que le matin, Grey se satisfaisait de peu. Alors c'est tout naturellement que le mage de feu se servit généreusement dans la part de son cher et tendre. Une fourchette vint pourtant stopper son mouvement.

-Depuis quand on mange dans l'assiette de son voisin ? dit Grey d'un ton menaçant.

Et oui, à Fairy Tail on ne plaisante pas avec la nourriture!

-De toutes manières tu manges peu le matin! répondit l'intéressé.

-Et alors tu pourrais demander, non?

Lucy qui les regardait chaque matin avoir la même discussion pensait que tout allait bien se passer comme d'habitude. Cependant, cette fois dégénéra. Quand la salle fut à moitié glacée ou cramée, Erza qui avait l'humeur méchante le matin les assomma en leur gueulant dessus. Tout redevint silencieux, mais la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes semblait avoir pris un nouveau tournant.

Au moment de partir en mission, Erza avec l'aide d'Elfman qui passait par là, réveilla les deux comateux. Ils voulurent recommencer leur dispute, seulement un argument de taille, celle d'un poing, les en dissuada.

Sur le chemin qui les menait à la gare, Titania commença à faire une théorie à Lucy.

-Tu vois Lucy, quand ils deviennent trop bruyants, un bon coup sur le crâne les calme, commença la rousse.

-Comme ça ? demanda la blonde en imitant le geste que son ainée venait de lui montrer.

-Non comme ça.

Comme ils venaient de rentrer dans un train et que le visage de Natsu c'était fait transpirant et pâle, Erza lui asséna un coup sur le crâne et en un instant le jeune homme rejoint le pays des rêves.

Chacun semblait plongé dans ses pensées, sauf Natsu qui ronflait. Le mage de glace regardait par la fenêtre. Il n'aimait pas s'être disputé à ce point et il sentait comme une boule dans l'estomac. Quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose de grave sans doute. Normalement ça n'aurait pas attiré son attention, à vrai dire lorsque dans une mission rien de grave ne se passait, c'était décevant. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il aurait tout fait pour que rien ne se passe. Rien, pas un seul problème, ni même une surprise.

Ils étaient censés aider un vieil homme dont l'établissement de bains thermaux menaçait de fermer. En soit, c'était quelque chose de très banal, mais tout le monde aimait les bains et c'était un moyen comme un autre d'avoir la possibilité de squatter un tel établissement gratis. Une mission simple, presque ennuyeuse._ Alors, pas de raisons de s'inquiéter_, se dit Grey. Ainsi conforté dans ses pensées, il ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le bruit du train.

-Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarres ? interrogea Lucy une fois qu'elle vit la poitrine des deux jeunes hommes se soulever lentement, indiquant leurs sommeils.

-Ils sont tout le temps bizarres, répondit Erza.

-Non, mais plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

Le silence retomba pendant que les jeunes femmes réfléchissaient.

-Tu as peut-être raison, concéda la plus vieille.

-Pourquoi d'après toi?

-J'EN SAIS RIEN, MOI! ARRÊTE DE ME POSER DES QUESTIONS ET REPOSE TOI!

En fait, elle avait rien contre Lucy, elle l'aimait bien même. Mais, elle posait trop de questions dont elle n'avait pas de réponses et ça la frustrait. Elle devait pouvoir tout savoir, c'était un besoin ou juste une manière de n'avoir aucune zone d'ombre autour d'elle.

Le voyage se poursuivi sans bruit, mis à part la respiration des deux marmottes.

« Tout les passagers sont priés de descendre, merci! », les gens ressemblaient à des fourmis se pressant pour sortir le plus vite possible. Ça en était vertigineux, tout ce monde qui se pressait dans un si petit endroit.

Trois de nos magiciens sortirent en dernier et furent accueilli par un Natsu qui pétait la forme.

-Alors vous avez fini de trainasser?

Grey tourna la tête comme seule réponse alors que les deux filles se forcèrent de ne pas lui destiner une explication qui se passait de mots, un poing en d'autres termes.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'établissement, l'ambiance fut pesante. Et enfin, le but de ce long voyage se profilait devant eux...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonchoir!Voilà le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que la suite vous plaira! Le prochain chapitre devrait venir plus ou moins rapidement, étude oblige, mais vous devez comprendre!^^

Disclaimer: Hiro...Hiro...Mashima!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le bâtiment aurait pu être beau et accueillant, si bien sûr on faisait abstraction du toit qui s'était à moitié écroulé, des pavés qui sortaient du sol de manière anarchique et de l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'échappait d'une mare devant la porte.<p>

-Vous croyez qu'on s'est trompé d'endroit ? demanda Lucy d'une petite voix.

-Sûrement, répondit Grey, c'est Natsu qui tient la carte.

C'était déjà la troisième pique contre le mage de feu depuis qu'ils étaient descendus du train. L'intéressé répliqua comme les deux autres fois.

-Tu avais qu'à le faire toi-même si t'es pas content!

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves comme excuse?

-Calmez-vous! Natsu, passe-moi cette carte! ordonna Erza.

Après avoir retourné la carte trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, la rousse soupira partiellement soulagée.

-C'est le bon endroit. Il semble juste que nous soyons arrivé trop tard.

-Trop tard? C'est un euphémisme, lança Grey d'un ton grinçant.

Sa mauvaise humeur semblait être de plus en plus prononcée, mais pour éviter de l'alimenter Erza, ne lui répondit pas.

On fait quoi maintenant ? interrogea timidement Lucy.

Je propose que puisqu'on est là autant faire le tour du propriétaire, répondit l'autre jeune femme.

Et si on remettait tout en état ? intervint Natsu. Ça pourrait être amusant!

Personne ne lui répondit et ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement. L'intérieur était encore relativement propre. Cependant, il y avait d'étranges taches rouges oxydées sur les murs et certaines parois étaient brisées.

-On dirait qu'on c'est battu ici, constata Erza.

-Ouais... Peut-être que finalement notre mission a changé! Ça va castagner! s'exclama Natsu.

-Bon, venez tous ici! On va réparer les lieux, c'est notre mission après tout. On a encore le temps avant la nuit alors on s'y met tout de suite! Je veux que l'endroit soit comme neuf avant le coucher du soleil! ordonna la rousse.

La fin de journée s'annonçait rude, mais nos amis furent braves et lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître derrière la forêt environnante, le travail était achevé.

Tout respirait la fraîcheur, les murs étaient à nouveau blancs et entier. Les bassins n'avaient semble-t-il pas été touchés, mais le nettoyage les avait rendu beaucoup plus agréable à regarder. Les futons et yukatas qui se trouvaient dans les armoires des différentes chambres avaient eu, eux, juste besoin de voir de l'eau savonneuse pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de renfermé. Le plus dur avait été sans nul doute de réparer le toit et de remettre en place les pavés de l'entrée.

Grey ruminait toujours dans son coin malgré tout. Il avait l'impression que Natsu se foutait continuellement de sa gueule et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Heureusement pour lui, les chambres ne manquaient pas, comme ça il ne serait pas obligé de le supporter pendant les nuits à venir.

-Passe-moi un peu de pain ! demanda Natsu à Lucy qui était en charge du souper.

-Juste un peu alors, on n'en a pas beaucoup ! répondit-elle. Demain on devra aller chercher de quoi manger.

-Il faut aussi trouver des gens qui pourraient nous renseigner sur ce qui s'est passé ici, intervint Erza. Bon maintenant que tout le monde a fini, au lit!

Elle prit l'énorme jambon que Natsu tentait de cacher discrètement dans sa poche et le remit à sa place. Tous s'étirèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Le mage de feu lança un regard boudeur dans la direction de Grey, mais celui-ci entrait déjà dans une autre chambre sans faire attention à son ami. Leur relation avait été certes tendue toute la journée, mais jamais Natsu n'avait pensé que le soir venu la situation perdurerait. _Il fait se qu'il veut le bougon_, se dit-il, _demain il se sera calmé de toutes manières._ À l'instant où sa tête posa l'oreiller, il avait déjà oublié tous ses problèmes et dormait profondément.

Grey pour sa part, regarda longuement le plafond sans pouvoir dormir. Le réconfort d'un corps contre le sien lui manquait. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir réagi comme ça pendant toute la journée simplement pour de la nourriture. Le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti dans le train le rattrapa alors qu'il allait enfin s'endormir. Cette étrange boule dans l'estomac qui lui laissait une impression de danger et d'un drame qui se rapprochait. _Décidément, je la sens pas cette mission_, pensa-t-il. _Elle n'aurait jamais dû tourner comme ça. Depuis quand un simple établissement de bains est la victime de ce qui semble être une attaque aussi violente? Il y a un truc qui joue pas... Enfin... C'est sans doute mon imagination..._

Le lendemain matin, presque tous se réveillèrent de bonne humeur. En effet, pour une raison qui échappe au commun du mortel et à l'autre commun aussi d'ailleurs, Natsu avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il geignit pendant tout le déjeuner d'avoir entendu des voix et accusa Grey de s'être amusé à marmonner pendant les trois quart de la nuit. Ils s'éclipsèrent pour discuter tranquillement loin du regard de leurs amies, mais les cris qui retentirent dans toute la bâtisse ainsi qu'une bonne dose de bon sens avait permis aux filles de comprendre que rien ne s'était arrangé.

Les deux hommes revinrent dans la salle à manger. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlait et si l'ambiance avait été mauvaise la veille, ce jour, elle allait être épouvantable.

C'est dans ce climat de bonheur que nos héros allèrent en ville pour recueillir des informations et faire les courses. Beaucoup de gens leur donnèrent comme seule indication d'aller dans un petit hôtel où des personnes pourraient les aider. Ils y allèrent donc gaiment...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour!Voilà le troisième chapitre!C'est là que les choses sérieuses commencent! (quoi, personne ne me croit?snif...)

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima!

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous preniez du plaisir à suivre cette fic!

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel qu'un groupe d'artisans leur avait indiqué et aperçurent des visages connus. Grey vit effectivement Léon et se dirigea vers lui, entrainant à sa suite les autres mages de Fairy Tail. Cherry était aussi présente. Elle se tenait à côté d'un homme qui semblait blessé, mais surtout choqué.<p>

-Hey, Léon! l'interpela Grey. Tu fais quoi là?

-Je suis en mission, répondit-il sobrement.

Le regard que Natsu intercepta lui glaça momentanément le sang . En effet, même si le ton du magicien de la guilde Lamia Scale était neutre, ses yeux étaient devenu brûlants de désir. Le cerveau de Natsu se bloqua et il sembla d'un coup complètement perdu. Lucy qui aperçut son air béat vint à son secours et le secoua pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous êtes ici pour la promotion des bains thermaux? demanda Erza.

-Oui, mais on est arrivé un peu trop tard. Heureusement, on a pu sauver le tenancier, expliqua Léon sans lâcher Grey des yeux.

Le petit homme chauve se releva, il portait l'un des yukatas que les mages de Fairy Tail avaient vu dans l'établissement où ils avaient logé.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, dit Cherry froidement. On n'a pas besoin de vous!

-Non, non, c'est mieux si vous êtes plusieurs, répliqua le petit monsieur avec dans sa voix une pointe de stress.

Les magiciens finirent par accepter cette situation temporaire non sans exprimer leur mécontentement à l'aide de grognements ou de soupirs. Ils décidèrent de retourner sur le lieu de l'incident. Erza profita du trajet pour demander quelques précisions.

-Voyez-vous jeune femme, expliqua le tenancier, je suis d'une famille noble, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'ouvrir des bains thermaux. Mon père était contre et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à des mages de venir m'aider à développer mon entreprise.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut vous empêcher d'accomplir votre rêve? intervint Lucy avec fougue.

-Il a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour reprendre le domaine lorsqu'il sera trop vieux, mais je suis sûr que si j'arrive à le développer assez rapidement, mon projet il finira par se réaliser.

La discussion glissa alors sur le « comment » il pensait pouvoir rendre l'endroit populaire. Ils conversèrent âprement sur les idées, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, le plan d'attaque était fixé.

Ils se dirigèrent dans l'une des chambres au rez pour pouvoir bien coordonner la suite des opérations. Erza prit alors la parole.

-Les garçons, vous irez en ville faire la promotion pour donner envie aux voyageurs de venir! Nous, on restera ici pour accueillir les gens! Des questions?

Personne ne répondit, mais c'était normal. En effet, l'air autour d'elle semblait bouillonner de détermination et l'expression de son visage était peu engageante. C'est donc après quelques instants de silence qu'ils allèrent tous se préparer afin d'accomplir leurs missions respectives.

Les yukatas des filles étaient rouges avec des motifs de fleurs violettes sauf celui d'Erza qui était violet avec les fleurs pourpres. Elles étaient toutes très contentes du reflet qu'elles observaient en face d'elles sur un grand miroir.

Les garçons avaient eu des yukatas un peu plus sobres qui étaient noir avec un petit phénix bleu ou vert sur la poitrine. Seulement, si Cherry avait eu le réflexe de faire un gros nœud pour attacher celui de Léon, Lucy ni avait juste pas pensé. Grey portait donc son yukata d'une manière un peu trop relâchée qui laissait voir son tatouage de Fairy Tail. Ça n'aurait pas dérangé outre mesure Natsu s'il avait été le seul à profiter du torse du noiraud. Effectivement, notre mage de feu international s'était bien rendu compte que le regard de Léon s'était bloqué un bon moment sur Grey. _Quand on sera seuls je vais lui apprendre un ou deux trucs à celui-là_, pensa Natsu qui commençait à perdre patience. _Il faut absolument que j'arrive à me réconcilier avec Grey aussi._ Cette idée lui vint lorsque son amant qui avait lui aussi remarqué le regard indiscret de son ancien compagnon d'apprentissage, lui fit un sourire des plus aguicheurs qui n'annonçait rien de bon. _Il va encore trouver un moyen pour me faire mousser_, se dit Natsu. Et c'était bien ça qui allait se passer...

Grey tira légèrement encore un peu sur son col lorsque personne ne le regardait. Il avait enfin trouvé une façon de faire comprendre à Natsu qu'on ne volait pas sa nourriture sans conséquences. C'était immature, il le savait, mais il devait aussi avouer qu'il adorait lorsque le mage de feu était un peu jaloux. En plus, Natsu pourra se défouler un peu sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui et pour Grey, c'était quelque chose d'essentiel. Il aimait se battre contre le chasseur de dragon, mais il savait que la réconciliation devait avoir lieu rapidement. S'il faisait durer la tension plus longtemps ça serait forcément plus difficile. Grey fit donc un de ses sourires les plus craquants à son amant avant de partir dans la direction du tenancier pour lui assurer qu'ils seraient capables de faire venir beaucoup de clients.

-Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, expliqua Grey, la répartition est parfaite!

-Mais, si c'était les filles qui allaient en ville?

-Non, je vous assure on est les meilleurs pour donner envie aux gens de venir! On a une sorte de pouvoir, les personnes ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de suivre nos recommandations, n'est-ce pas Léon?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas tout de suite, il était encore dans un rêve éveillé, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Grey lui parlait, il hocha la tête avec conviction. Natsu le savait maintenant, il devrait se battre...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir les petits chanceux!Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre! Il y a une ou deux blagues qui pourraient en laisser plus d'un(e) perplexe donc j'ai mis les explications! (Voyez comme je suis bienveillante!^^)

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en notre compagnie! Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima!

* * *

><p>Les trois mages marchaient en silence sans se regarder, chacun réfléchissait à la suite des événements. Natsu potassait sur le comment du pourquoi il était arrivé à une situation si critique avec son amant. Grey laissait ses pensées vagabonder à la recherche d'un moyen pour se réconcilier avec Natsu lorsqu'il aurait compris la leçon. Léon pour sa part pensait à l'hypothétique évolution de sa relation avec son ancien compagnon d'apprentissage. La petite cité était en pleine effervescence lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place du marché. Les trains étaient réguliers et les personnes qui passaient par la gare nombreuses, c'est donc en toute logique que les magiciens se postèrent près de la sortie du grand bâtiment ferroviaire. Grey et Léon firent une estrade de glace pendant que Natsu crachait du feu en l'air pour capter l'attention du public. Étonnement, tout le monde tourna la tête lorsque le drapeau de la ville qui se situait juste en dessus du chasseur de dragon, se mit à brûler. Les cris résonnèrent, mais la population se calma lorsque Grey éteignit le feu grâce à une magnifique créature de glace. Après avoir passé un savon à son compagnon de Fairy Tail, le noiraud se plaça sur le podium à côté de l'autre mage de glace pour pouvoir enfin commencer la promotion du nouvel établissement de bains thermaux.<p>

-Venez nous rendre visite, vous ne serez pas déçu! criait Grey en faisant apparaître un panneau de glace qui donnait la direction de l'auberge thermale.

-Venez profiter des bains, vous serez ravi! hurlait Natsu à sa suite, faisant surgir une colonne de flamme qui fit fondre les panneaux.

Léon les regarda un moment sans prendre part à l'euphorie. Il se rendait bien compte que son ancien compagnon était dorénavant bien loin de lui. Il savait qu'après la mort d'Oul, il avait mal agit et que Grey lui en voulait surement. Il pouvait supporter le fait qu'ils n'auraient jamais la même relation, par contre, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Grey puisse accepter Natsu, qu'ils puissent être ensemble. Il n'allait pas laisser faire, il devait agir!

À la fin de la journée, après avoir beuglé dans toutes les langues qu'ils connaissaient c'est-à-dire une seule, les deux mages de Fairy Tail se dirigèrent vers une fontaine pour boire jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne coule plus. Bien évidement, lorsque la bataille d'eau commença à dégénérer, Léon dû s'interposer.

-Vous avez fini de faire les gamins?

En effet, Grey venait de faire un bouchon au chasseur de dragon pour pouvoir boire tranquillement. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, Natsu venait de plonger entièrement le mage de glace dans la fontaine.

-Napo (1), mêle toi pas de ça! s'écria Natsu en le repoussant. Tu comprends pas, il l'a fait exprès!

-Comment oses-tu me parler, espèce de barbapapa! répliqua Léon.

-Répète un peu si tu as le courage!

Ils commencèrent à se battre comme des enfants, se courant après avec le vague espoir que l'un ou l'autre finirait par tomber. C'est sans compter que notre cher Grey venait de sortir de la fontaine. Si avant il avait pu paraître négligé à cause de son yukata mal mis. Là, il était vraiment débraillé . Nos deux belligérants se tournèrent au même moment pour admirer cette apparition aquatique qui leur coupa le souffle. Les manches étaient presque tombées, tenues par les avants-bras, laissant son torse pâle à la merci des regards. Il tenta de se recoiffer et observa un moment les deux mages qui avaient été immobilisé en pleine course si bien que Léon tanguait dangereusement.

-Vous avez fini? On peut retourner aux bains? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire plein de malice.

Il attendit un moment pour voir si les deux hommes qui le fixaient d'un air bête, allaient réagir. Quand il comprit que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sur le point de reconnecter son cerveau, il commença à avancer.

-C'est parti! Natsu, tu viens à ma droite, Léon à ma gauche! D'accord, Léon?(2)

Aucune réponse, mais cette fois-ci les deux rivaux se déplacèrent. Le chemin du retour paru long, mais c'est pas comme si Grey n'avait pas de quoi penser. Il avait bien compris que la bataille n'était pas seulement par rapport à la fontaine et il était bien content du tournant des choses._ Enfin Natsu a compris_, pensa le noiraud, _heureusement qu'on a croisé Léon sinon ça aurait pris une éternité._

Arrivés devant l'établissement, ils virent que bien des gens étaient venus pour commander une chambre et profiter du coin. Erza les rejoignit, accompagnée de Lucy et de Cherry qui s'ignoraient.

-Je vois que vous avez bien fait votre job les garçons.

Elle les gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.

-Mais, je remarque aussi que vous avez encore fait les fous.

Cette fois le rictus sur son visage fut moins rassurant.

-Comment pouvez-vous faire des choses aussi stupides! s'écria-t-elle. Grey, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te changer et met mieux ton yukata cette fois-ci sinon tu vas avoir affaire à moi!

Elle regarda le mage de glace s'éloigner pendant quelques instants, s'assurant qu'il suivait bien ses ordres.

-Quand à vous deux, vous... vous allez arrêtez de vous regarder comme des bêtes et vous allez dans votre chambre!

-Mais- ! commença Natsu.

-Pas de mais! Vous l'avez mérité! Demain on rentre à la guilde, notre mission est finie. Debout à 9 heures sans faute!

Les deux mages se dirent au revoir sous le regard inquisiteur d'Erza, puis ils allèrent se coucher. Natsu était content de lui malgré tout. Il avait un sentiment profond qui lui disait que tout irait bien. Enfin, il savait surtout que quoique dise Erza, il n'arriverait pas à se lever pour 9 heures et pourtant il se disait que quelque chose lui éviterait de se prendre un poing sur le crâne en guise de réveil. Il ferma sa porte et se laissa tomber sur le futon que le tenancier avait préparé pour lui. Cette nuit, il le sentait, il aurait de très beaux rêves...

* * *

><p>Petit dictionnaire des blagues pourries:<p>

(1) Napo+Léon, oui j'ai osé!

(2) D'accord Léon = accordéon, références à François Pérusse donc!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir! Voilà le dernier chapitre! Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi cette fic en espérant que vous aurez eu du plaisir! Pour ceux qui ont aimé, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai encore pleins d'idées dans ma petite tête ce n'est donc qu'un au revoir!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Spéciale note: Merci à Saki-chan pour avoir corrigé les chapitres!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Natsu rentra dans sa chambre. Il avait déjà la tête dans les douces brumes du sommeil, mais il remarqua bien que quelque chose n'était pas normal. D'abord, ses paupières laissaient passer un peu de lumière, ce qui signifiait que la pièce était faiblement éclairée alors qu'il n'avait pas appuyé sur l'interrupteur qui se situait à côté de la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Ensuite, il sentit une odeur qui lui était familière, mais à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas à ce moment là.<p>

Le mage de feu ouvrit complètement les yeux et son regard se posa sur la personne en face de lui. Grey se tenait là, debout devant lui.

-Je voulais... m'excuser... pour mon comportement... bredouilla Grey.

Après avoir achevé sa phrase, ses joues rosirent. Il observa un moment ses pieds sans oser lever les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment mal agit, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Grey fut surpris lorsque Natsu le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça sans bouger, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Natsu embrassa langoureusement son amant. Le baiser fut long et passionné. Il brisa le contact et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du mage de glace.

-Tu le referas plus?

-Seulement si tu arrêtes de me voler ma nourriture.

Ils hochèrent en même temps la tête ce qui provoqua un fou rire, puis ils se couchèrent dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre. La pièce était fraîche et un léger courant d'air circulait. Grey s'endormit rapidement, son souffle profond rythmant le silence. Natsu profita encore un peu de ce moment. Il caressait gentiment les doux cheveux de son amant, respirant le parfum de sa chevelure. Peu à peu, la chaleur du corps contre le sien le plongea dans un état d'engourdissement. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de graver dans sa mémoire à quel point il était heureux. Puis, il commença à s'enfoncer gentiment dans le brouillard d'un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain, les mages de Fairy Tail rentrèrent à la guilde, laissant derrière eux un établissement prospère. La mission avait été un succès et tous se permettaient, maintenant que le paysage défilait par la fenêtre du train, un moment de pause. Natsu avait été assommé avant le début du voyage, sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Grey. Celui-ci observait le cou de son amant, il savait pertinemment que le mage de feu était sensible à cet endroit, mais il se retint.

Lucy avait réussi après une longue argumentation à convaincre Erza de se laisser faire des tresses. La constellationniste était donc en train jouer avec les cheveux roux de son amie. Cette dernière essayait de rester de marbre, mais entre les grimaces de Natsu qui dormait et les frissons qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale c'était peu réussi. Elle rougissait tellement que le rouge de ses cheveux était presque pâle comparé à ses joues.

Une fois arrivé, les mages partirent chacun de leur côté. Enfin, Natsu fit semblant de partir dans le sens inverse de Grey, mais bizarrement il se retrouva à côté de lui après cinq minutes.

-Tu viens chez moi? demanda Grey.

-Maintenant que tu le demandes!

Tout deux rigolèrent sur le chemin qui les conduisait à l'appartement de Grey. Ils se tenaient la main discrètement. Ils s'étaient réconciliés et même si une nouvelle bagarre éclatait bientôt, ils savaient qu'ils feraient face...


End file.
